1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly transmitting power signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable connector assemblies are widely used in an electronic equipment, especially for transmitting power, and the performance of the cable connector assembly directly impacts on the entire electronic equipment whether can normally run.
CN patent No. 201252264Y issued to Zhang on Jun. 3, 2009 discloses a conventional cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly comprises an inner print circuit board, a LED attached on the print circuit board to indicate the work status of the cable connector assembly, a light pipe receiving the LED, a cable with a plurality of wires, a plurality of contacts connected with the cable, a mating member, and an insulated shell enclosing the print circuit board, the LED, the light pipe, the cable and the mating member partially. One of the contacts is inserted through a central hole in the printed circuit board and electrically connected with the central hole, and one of the wires is passing through an aperture on lateral side of the printed circuit board and soldered to the aperture. However, the cable connector assembly is designed more and more smaller, and the electronic components are defined on the printed circuit board densely, and the electronic components may be destroyed while soldering the cable or contacts to the printed circuit board.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.